Distraction
by Mistress-D1989
Summary: Chris is kidnapped, and only Count D can save him.
1. Distraction

It started as an average day at the pet shop. Count D hummed as he went around, burning incense and checking up on his animals. Chris Orcot, Leon's kid brother, followed him around, accompanied by T-Chan, the resident Totetsu of the shop. Chris didn't talk at all since his cousin had told him those horrible things so many months back. "You killed your mom!" the words still rang fresh in his young mind. But that was no matter now. He practically lived at the pet shop, and life there was better than he could imagine. Until today...  
"Tea?" the Count offered. Chris shook his head and rested his head against the back of the sofa. Count D poured himself a cup and made sure to add at least 7 teaspoons of sugar. Chris yawned. Business was slow today and he was bored. He thought of visiting HonLon...but since the last incident, only Junrei would speak to him. Shuko and Kanan were always arguing these days about Chris, and he prefered not to involve himself in these arguments. Count D noticed his yawn and dazed expression. "Are you tired?" he questioned. Chris shook his head and sighed. "Why not take T- Chan for a walk?" the Count suggested. Chris shrugged and got to his feet. Walking T-Chan was his job anyway, he might as well get it done now. "I thought you might like that idea." the Count said, smiling and sipping the Japanese tea his grandfather had sent him. Chris got the leash from another back room and attached it to T-Chan's collar. "You may take Q-Chan with you if you desire." added Count D. Q-Chan flew over and landed on Chris' shoulder. The Count waved them away, and they left through the side alley.  
Leon was off-duty, but had left Chris at D's shop so he could take a break. Of course, he didn't mention that to Count D. "D isn't the kind of guy to babysit." he thought out loud, biting into a tuna sandwich. Since Count D had cleaned up his apartment, Leon had nothing to look at while he ate. Instead, he flopped into an armchair and turned the TV on. He wasn't worried about Chris. The Count was always very particular with Chris' safety.  
T-Chan practically dragged Chris down the streets of Chinatown until he got tired, and paused to rest. Chris sat on a bench and tied T-Chan to the bench rail until he was rested. Q-Chan stayed with Chris. Suddenly, an enormous hand came over Chris' mouth. "Be quiet, or we'll kill you right here." whispered a gruff man's voice. Chris' eyes widened, and Q-Chan flew off, unnoticed, to warn the Count. T-Chan couldn't do much since he was tied up. The man carried Chris away, into a large van, and to the city.  
Leon was half asleep when the breaking news came on. "A child was reported missing this afternoon. If you see him, call Count D." said the anchorwoman, giving the number to the pet shop. A picture of Chris appeared on the screen. Leon spit part of his sandwich out when he saw the picture. "Holy crap! CHRIS!" he cried, jumping to his feet and getting in his car. He turned the ignition on and drove top speed to the station.  
D was already there when Leon came in. "You better have a good reason for this, D!" yelled Leon. Count D looked distressed. "I asked Chris to take T-Chan for a walk. He must have gotten lost." explained the Count. Leon looked skeptical. "You probably ran out of lion food." he said miserably. Count D looked offended, but said nothing in reply. "Orcot, you better calm yourself down." warned the chief. Leon sighed and sat down beside the Count. "We've got search parties all over Chinatown." explained Jill, who worked with Leon. "If he isn't found, D, I swear it'll be your head..." Leon started, but Jill gave him an icy glare. "Please, gentlemen, cooperate. This is a terrible situation for the both of you." she said, and left the room. The chief also left. Count D looked at Leon. "Detective, do you know anyone who might hold a....grudge, we might say....against you?" he asked. Leon rolled his eyes, but thought about it anyway. A sudden thought came to mind. "Well....there was that criminal who escaped jail yesterday...he said he would get me back." offered the detective. Count D pulled a strand of black hair nervously. "Perhaps Chris was kidnapped." he suggested. Leon looked even more mad than he had before. "You mean to tell me that you let my brother get kidnapped by CRIMINALS?!" shouted Leon. The Count sighed and stroked Q-Chan, who had warned him about Chris' kidnapping. A police officer came in carrying T-Chan. Count D stood up and took T-Chan gently from the man's arms. "Oh, I am glad that you are alright." he said. Leon jumped up. "You're more worried about that stupid, hideous BEAST than you are of my brother?! D, if it's the last thing I do, I'll..." Leon yelled, but the chief tapped him on his shoulder. "Chris has been found. There's a big chase going on...it seems that two guys you put in jail that escaped kidnapped him at the park today...we've got him surrounded, so we'll most likely have Chris back to you safe and sound." he explained, and left. Leon looked at Count D in amazement. "How did you know...?" he started. Count D smiled. "I have my ways, Detective. I am glad that Chris will be alright." he said, and left the room. Leon started to follow him, but the Count was long gone. "Man, that guy is WEIRD." he remarked, going for a cup of coffee. 


	2. Determination

"That's not Chris!" cried Leon as the police brought in a young brunette boy. The chief frowned.   
  
"Hmm...well, then I'd say we're still on the lookout for your brother, Leon." he replied, waving the police   
  
and the child away. Leon immediately phoned Count D to tell him the news. "Oh no. That is terrible."   
  
said the Count. "I will be right over."  
  
Count D arrived almost as soon as Leon hung the phone up. "WHOA! D, how the hell did you   
  
get here so fast?!" exclaimed Leon. Count D just continued looking serious. "Perhaps we can find Chris   
  
ourselves." he suggested. Leon stared at him. "Find him ourselves? How?" he asked. T-Chan peeked out   
  
from behind the Count. Leon backed away. "Don't let that thing near me." he said. Count D nodded. "As  
  
you wish." he said, and led Leon from the police station.  
  
The night was cool and clear. Surprisingly, there was hardly any traffic. "Hmm...that's weird.  
  
There's not too many cars out." Leon remarked as a brown van drove by. T-Chan started trying to pull away.  
  
"That is the van!" cried the Count, and started to chase after it. Leon was slow to react. "Huh?" he questioned  
  
as D ran after the van. "Hey...hey, wait up!" called Leon, following close behind. 


	3. Disability

The van sped up as the driver noticed Count D and Leon chasing after him. The man in the passenger seat glanced over. "Frank? What's the matter?" he asked. Frank glanced in the rearview mirror. "Two guys are chasing us...they must want the kid back..." he mumbled. The van sped up again. Count D continued running, even as Leon began to run short of breath. T-Chan had given up a while ago and just gone back to the petshop. "Count..I can't....run....any...longer..." called Leon, panting. Count D ignored him and continued to run after the van.  
  
Leon slowed to a stop, watching Count D chase after the van until he couldn't see them anymore. He stopped and sat on a bench to catch his breath. Sure, he wanted to get Chris back...but all this running tired him out. Meanwhile, Count D had caught up to the van. He leapt forward and caught hold of the ladder on the back of the van. Chris saw the Count out the window and grinned. He was going to be saved. Count D pulled himself on top of the van and climbed to the driver's side. His dark hair blew wildly around his face. Frank glanced out his window and cried out when he saw Count D outside. The van swerved and screeched to a stop. "Run before the police get here!" cried the passenger, and the two men got out of the car and ran.   
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled Leon, who had decided a while back to shortcut back to the petshop through the woods. The two men stopped as Leon flashed his badge. "I saw the whole thing. You two are under arrest AGAIN...." he said, handcuffing the two men and calling for backup. "Good thing I brought this radio along." he chuckled as a few backup policemen arrived on the scene.  
  
"You're a hero!"cried a reporter, shaking Count D's hand. "Oh, it was not important. All that matters is that young Christopher is safe." the Count replied. Leon pushed through the crowd and waved the reporters away. "Go on, get outta here. There's nothing to see here, people..case closed...bon voyage, have a nice life...adios.." he called, shooing them all to their news vans. Count D smiled. "Thank you, Detective. Those reporters are quite overwhelming." he said. Chris smiled too, glad to be safe and sound. Leon shrugged. "Yeah, well...it turns out that those two had the wrong kid. You know that kid they brought to the station? He had run away from those guys and they thought Chris was him. I don't know how they could've made that mistake." he explained. Count D nodded. "If you did not notice, the man in the passenger seat was blind. His eyes never blinked, never left their staring position. And the other man...he was only an accomplice." he added. The case had been solved, and both men were doing jail time. Thus ended another adventure for Leon and Count D. 


End file.
